Jamie
by mousybrown
Summary: Angel thinks Buffy has left him but after a sad phonecall he finds out some other news.


Jamie Written by: mousybrown Summary: Angel thinks Buffy has left him, but has she really.  
rating:G Couples:B/A Disclaimer:No one apart from Aunt Sue and the teddy belong to me.  
Feedback:like a vampire needs blood. Just give it to me.  
  
The trees blew and the grass swayed along with the wind. The sky was dark and the clouds almost non-existant. The white, little picket fence on the front lawn was gently moving along with the wind and one of these days it was bound to fall over.  
Inside the fire was alight and the heat generated all over the house. The television in the corner was on silent and every so often would flash on and off. The seats had been covered with what looked like large, white sheets and cobwebs hung from the corners of the room.  
In the middle of the room, a table covered with a pale, lilac sheet stood. On it lay a tea cup and saucer. The kind the English used to use in the olden days. The cup was still half full of brown liquid gone cold.  
Outside the rumbling of thunder could be heard and flashes of lightening every so often could be seen. A scraching noice scrapped along the door and a turn of keys opened it. Inside walked a pale man dressed only in black and carrying a large parcel. Dropping his keys on the nearest table he slowly walked into the living room. Placing the parcel down next to the cup he sat him-self on one of the white covered seats. Taking a deep sigh he let his head fall to his knees and silent tears fell from his eyes. The ringing of the phone brought him out of his thoughts. reaching slowly across the table he lifted his phone and brought it to his ear.  
"Hello"  
"No she's not" he answered the small voice in his ear. It was amazing how technology was today.  
"Yes i will tell her if i see her."  
"You stay safe"  
"Bye"  
Placing the phone slowly down the man arose from his seat and walked into the kitchen where food was layed on the table inviting him to eat. That was of course yesterday in which the meal had been made and served but time had gone by so slowly it all felt the same.  
Seating him-self down at the table he tried to forget the events of yesterday and what he had done that was so bad that she had left him. She. Yes the girl of his dreams. he had finally built up the curage to ask her to marry him but when he had arrived back at home she was gone. No note nothing. Just leaving the meal on the table and the half cup of coffee in the living room. he hadn't heard from her since. In his head he knew he shouldn't care and that she had just walked out on him but worry still plauged his mind.  
She was pregnant with his child and she knew how much he cared so why would she just leave. Unless something had happened to her. The thoughts kept running through his head. What if she was hurt or what if she had been kidnapped. he had to look for her. He needed to find her and Now.  
Jumping up from his seat he headed towards the door when the phone began to rig again. He knew he should just go but out of curiousaty he picked it up.  
"hello"  
("Mr O'Conner")  
"yes thats me"  
("We need to talk to you about a Miss Summers. Do you know her?")  
"yes i do.What is it?"  
("I don't want to alarm or upset you in any way....")  
"Get on with it man" He almost shouted at the top of his lungs. He wanted to know what was wrong with he and he wanted to know now.  
("OK,OK,keep calm but one of our officers was patroling around yesterday and he came across a body in a dumpster. the dental records tell us that it is Miss Buffy Summers")  
"no. it cant be. are you sure?" Panic ran through his mind. Buffy.Dead.Dumpster. This couldn't be happening. She hadn't left him. She'd just gone out for something and then was killed. She was killed.  
("I'm sorry Mr O'Conner, but we are positive. Can you think of anyone who might want to do this to her.?")  
"No.. She was.. God..she was perfect. No one hated her that much. im sorry..but i got to go."  
Not giving the officer any time to say anything he slammed the phone down and fell backwards down the wall.  
"how can this be happening. why couldn't you take me instead of her. she'd never done anything to hurt anybody. Hell, she saved people. Im the one who deserved to die. why couldn't you just take me."  
He broke down. Bringing his head to his knees, tears began rushing out of his eyes. The person who he loved with all his heart, the person who he thought had left him for no good reason, had been found lying dead in a dumpster and he couldn't do anything to save her. What good was his life if it wasn't with her.  
Lifting his head slightly he noticed the parcel on the table. It was addressed to her but she wasn't here to open it so he might as well. Lifting his body into a standing postiton he staggered over towards the parcel and began ripping it open. he took no care in what he was doing. It wasn't like anybody cared anymore.  
Beneath the paper lay a cream coloured box. Opening it he pulled out a letter and a furry,little, brown bear. Opening the letter he read the words softly to him-self "Dear Buffy,  
I have recently heard of your and Angel's news that your going to have a baby. Now, i know that it isn't jue for a few months but i thought i'd send on a pressie now for when the baby's born. I hope you don't mind but i didnt know if the baby was a girl or a boy so i brought a simple teddy and named it Jamie. that way if the baby's a girl the teddy can be Jamie Lee or if the baby's a boy it can just stay Jamie. I look forward to talking to you soon.  
Lots of love Aunt Sue"  
Picking the teddy up from the floor and placed it and him-self on the seat and began mumbling to him-self about how it was all going to be OK and that Buffy was going to come back and this was all just a dream.  
As another flash of lightening hit outside all that could be seen from ouside looking in was a fire flickering, a TV flashing on and off and a man sitting on a white covered chair holding a teddy bear in his arms.  
the end Please let me know what you think by reviewing. 


End file.
